


My sweet angel

by Aries_03



Category: overwatch
Genre: Breastfeeding, M/M, Mpreg, Trans Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, post pregnancy, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aries_03/pseuds/Aries_03
Summary: Jamie really really loves his new daughter.





	My sweet angel

The soft crying from down the hall woke Jamison up from his relatively deep sleep . He forced himself out of bed , trying not to wake Mako in the process, put on his prosthetic leg and made his way down the hall. Jamie walked up to the white crib that easily stood out against the dark grey walls. Jamison smiled “ Hey sweetheart.” he said softly as he reached his arm down into the crib picking his daughter up.

Aya immediately started grabbing for his chest. Jamie was still wearing hogs shirts, so she easily moved the tanktop he was wearing. “ Well calm down now we got all morning.” Jamie chuckled softly. The gentle sucking on his chest had always been really calming . It helped him relax and take his mind off of everything else in the world. It helped take pressure off of his body . 

He could stay like this for hours in the calming blue moonlight, silence throughout the house, and Aya clinging tightly to his chest. Jamie humed in delight at the warm presence pressed against his body rubbing his thumb back and forth on her soft leg. Before long Aya drifted back off to sleep , Jamie not far behind her. He gently got up from the rocking chair and put his precious little girl back in her crib.

Jamison made his way back down the hall . Settling back down on the bed , took his prosthetic off , and laid back down. “ How’d it go ?” Mako asked making Jamie jump slightly.

“ Better than usual.” He replied in a soft tone.  
“ Worth all the pain and screaming?” Mako asked.  
“ Worth every moment .”.


End file.
